


Kuro: Ideals Clash Twice

by GreatNut



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Amorality, Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Psychological Drama, Short One Shot, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatNut/pseuds/GreatNut
Summary: Kuro and Genichiro have a talk at the silverglass field before Wolf comes. What do they say to each other? What leads to Genichiro wounding Kuro?





	Kuro: Ideals Clash Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamikaze43v3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/gifts).

**Ideals Will Clash**

**Summary:** Kuro and Genichiro have a talk at the silverglass field.

Kuro panted as he struggled to regain his breath. He had just fled from the castle and into the silverglass field. He wouldn't be found here, except by Wolf…or someone who desperately sought to have his esteemed blood.

Though the man tried to sneak up from behind quietly, Kuro knew he was coming. He could hear his footsteps. Bonding with his shinobi had helped Kuro be more aware of his surroundings, and Isshin's grandson was far less stealthy than Wolf in his rustiest day.

"Lord Genichirou, you have returned…" Kuro uttered, turning his head slowly. For a moment, he was scared to face the monster that the Rejuvenating Waters had turned Genichiro into. The monster that _he _had indirectly created by having the Sakura Dragon's pure blood. But then, he remembered Wolf's words and he became determined.

Indeed, Genichirou looked less human than even before. Though the red glint in his eyes was gone, there was now another type of craziness to them. Desperation, anger, greed, arrogance…all the things opposing Buddha's teachings. No doubt that if the man got what he wished for, he would eventually turn into one of the most destructive Shura the country has ever seen. Kuro met his mad gaze with calm composure, but his façade broke when he saw what was in his right arm.

"That's…the Mortal Blade? But how is that possible?"

Genichirou smirked briefly, his own eyes trailing almost lovingly at the abomination he was holding.

"The Black Mortal Blade - brother to the Red, wielded by your shinobi. It's also known by it's other name- 'Open Gate'." he explained, a hint of pride in his voice.

"A second Mortal Blade…? How did you even obtain such a thing?"

Kuro was honestly astonished and a bit horrified by this newfound information. Until now, he had only known of the existence of one Mortal Blade- the Red One. However, this also meant that Genichirou now had the means to obtain his blood and kill Wolf, this time permanently.

"After my defeat, I had to embark on a quest for more power. I knew I couldn't just compromise with the my mentor's ancestral power or the cursed Rejuvenating Waters. Your shinobi just confirmed my doubts."

"How is there a second Mortal Blade?"

"I do not know, nor do I care. It is a weapon of great power and my only hope of saving Ashina."

"H…How much did you abandon to get to this point?" Kuro asked, the fear from before now genuine in his tone. He had seen one of the nightjars and how their eyes glowed red. "Are all of your men now infested by the Waters?"

Genichirou's gaze didn't falter, but he paused.

"…Some refused. The generals, in particular were very picky about it. They have too much confidence in a strength they lack. Until I possess your blood, the Waters will make us have a chance in winning this battle."

"Those men…Genichirou, you have doomed them. You have doomed like you have doomed yourself."

Genichirou snorted and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"They made their choice. They choose to serve Ashina, like me. I only showed them the way to do it."

"But what about the experiments?!"

Hearing this Genichirou froze and stared in slight surprise at Kuro.

"Don't think I haven't been told of the horrors transpiring in that dungeon. Were all those people tortured just so more men could die fighting a loosing battle. Your decisions have caused nothing but suffering and all you've had to gain is complete failure."

"…"

Genichirou was silent. Kuro's words had struck deeply into him.

"Genichirou…I just wish to know why…why did you loose your path? Why did you become so desperate in protecting Ashina?"

Genichirou glared at the boy, angered by his audacity to ask such questions. But Kuro was no longer just a mere immortal boy. He was a growing young man, set on a mission to sever immortality and free Ashina of this centuries long corruption. He would defy Genichirou, even if it's the last thing he did…but before either of them died because of some stupid pursuit for immortality, Kuro wished to understand the man. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a small chance he could reason with the crazed man.

"Please tell me, Lord Genichirou…"

Genichirou huffed and stared at the soil beneath him. His sullen eyes slowly trailed to the burning castle that could be seen in the distance. Tiny shapes moved about frantically, with flames and explosions firing off everywhere.

"After my mother died, I had nothing. I was left an orphan in the battlefield, but more than that- I was left hollow. Several soldiers of the Interior Ministry attacked me one night, but I escaped, barely alive and fell into a river. The next morning, I woke up with most of my wounds healed. I saw a beautiful woman standing near the river. She was calling out to me, with her gentle ghostly song. She ran into a forest and I followed after her. And somehow, I ended up near grandfather's tent. He adopted me, for whatever reason, I didn't know. But now I do…" he looked back at the boy with an expression that bordered delusional madness, "The land itself had saved me that day. It's waters had healed my wounds and in order to lead me to a better place, it manifested as a beautiful woman. _She _gave me another chance in life. Suddenly I had a family again, I had friends, I had a clan, I had…_everything _I could ever ask for and more."

Genichirou paused, either to add a dramatic effect to his story or to think over his next choice of words, as if actually attempting to sound rational. His attention got caught when a distant roar echoed through the smoky night. From afar, he could see arcs of flames, rising to unnatural heights. They seemed to come from the castle gate field.

"…When you are forced to watch how the things you hold so dear slowly go away or be burnt to ashes like trash, you loose a part of yourself, too. When the delusions are broken and reality consumes you with all it's cruelty, you forget about morale and ethics. And when you finally see yourself cornered, trapped against the wall, you become desperate and you become willing to do things normally considered _unacceptable. _After all, is it really wrong to be cruel, if life itself is cruel is playing one big cruel joke to you?"

Genichirou waited for Kuro's heated argument, but that never came. Instead, in a meek and uncertain tone, the boy said:

"You were scared of history repeating itself…"

Kuro heard no response, no sound of confirmation, saw no nod. But the man's reluctant silence was all he needed. He too became silent, trying to take all of this in. After a few moments of contemplation, Kuro decided to speak up again.

"Lord Genichirou…there is no need for any of this…you of all people should know that Ashina cannot be saved. Not even with the Dragon's blood. Even if you defeat the Interior Ministry now, they will just grow stronger in the future. And even if you find a permanent solution for that, Ashina will remain plagued by the ever stagnating blood of the Divine Dragon, that infects the waters and corrupts fine men such as yourself."

"Then what are you suggesting, divine heir?" Genichirou asked, glaring and greeting his teeth. He hadn't come here, making one great sacrifice after the other, just to be chided by a child. But if the divine heir had a legitimate solution to all his problems, he might actually listen to him.

"Gather your remaining forces and evacuate together with the women and children. Run far away from here."

Genichirou couldn't stop himself from laughing. What the divine heir had just suggested was beyond ridiculous. Abandon Ashina? After all the sacrifices? All the losses? Remove the value of Isshin's achievements by letting his legacy be decimated? Preposterous!

"Ashina and it's people are one. If one dies, so does the other. I _will _save them all, but that will only happen through three more sacrifices."

"Lord Genichirou…please, think about this…I beg of you, be rational!"

"Be silent, divine heir…I have no time to listen to your nonsense. I have to save Ashina."

Without a second of hesitation, Genichiro closed the gap between them and cut Kuro right in the chest. Blood splattered in a spray of red accompanied by sakura petals and a pinkish glow. The Dragon's blood, now shed and soaking the Black Mortal Blade.

Kuro gasped in pain and staggered back. He felt so weak, betrayed and confused at the moment. He felt like he could collapse. But the sound of footsteps and a familiar voice was all he needed to get his courage back.

"Lord Kuro!"

This time, he put his hand protectively in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I thought of while replaying the game today. I saw the cinematic before the final fight and I was wondering for a while what Kuro and Genichiro might've been doing before I got there. This in term inspired me to write this. It's obviously not the best quality, but at least it's something.


End file.
